I will never hurt you again
by Iloveramen98
Summary: Kaoru's hurting about Hikaru spending too much timean with Haruhi can the older Hitachiin stop and realize what it's doing to his brother


"Oh Kaoru you know I would never hurt you" Kaoru buried his head into Hikaru's chest only to have his chin tilted up "I know Hikaru, I…" Hikaru brought his lips closer to Kaoru's ghosting over them. " Don't talk anymore Kaoru" the girls stared in awe as they watched the twins "Hika-" Kaoru was cut off by a squeal from one of the girls "okay ladies we will now be closing, time to go." The shadow king pointed at the clock as they left one by one until the members were left "great job Hika and Kao-Chan!" the blond Lolita tossed Usa-Chan up catching the pink bunny twirling around then bounded to Mori's shoulders "As always!" the flamboyant blond chirped "I do say so myself Hikaru and Kaoru good job." Kyoya wrote something down in his black notebook and snapped it shut tucking his pen in his bag along with his belongings and grabbed his coat "Bye Kyo and Tama-Chan!" only to follow in suit grabbing Mori's hand the two headed for their limo "Hey Kaoru Ima walk Haruhi home. I need to talk to her about something" Kaoru gave a soft smile putting up his mask to hide his disappointment "Yeah I understand. See you at home Hikaru" Kaoru left, leaving the two alone. The younger ginger climbed into the limo, it was silent without his brother there. Kaoru was lonely; he always felt like this when Hikaru was with Haruhi sometimes he returned at mid-night or early in the morning, Kaoru could tell he wouldn't be back until mid-night or a quarter-till. Heading straight to the bathroom Kaoru shed his uniform stepping into the shower, looking at the cuts on his forearm from the previous night, he had no other way to talk because it would just burden everyone. So he kept to himself about what does to deal with the pain, Kaoru slumped to the floor not being able to tell if it were his tears or the shower water "I'm scared…I don't want to be alone, I can't…I don't like it." -

Hikaru looked at his watch as he made it in around 9, heading to his shared room and opened the door quietly not knowing if his baby brother was asleep, seeing he wasn't "Kaoru?" hearing the shower run Hikaru opened the door gasping "Kaoru!" the older ran cutting the water off, and pulled his brother out of the shower, grabbing a towel he began to dry Kaoru off "Mmm…Hikaru" Kaoru's eyes opened he have a weak smile "you scared me half to death Kaoru!" pulling the younger Hitachiin into a tight hug on the verge "Hikaru can I put some clothes on first before I catch a cold?" Trying to lighten the mood some when he remembered his scars on his arm "Kaoru…" Hikaru grabbed his arm and stood up dragging the younger Hitachiin to the bed tossing his onto it the springs squeaking in protest "why?" Kaoru bit his lip looking away "why have you been cutting yourself Kaoru Hitachiin?" the oldest of the two cupped the younger's cheeks turning his head back so their eyes met "Because…she's taking you from me." Haruhi, ever since she was able to tell them apart Hikaru's taken an interest in her and it's been like this for a while now. "What do you mean?" Oblivious as to what Kaoru was saying "Haruhi…ever since she told us apart, you've been spending a lot of time with Haruhi…Hikaru I feel like the third wheel now, and it hurts…it hurts to see you with her." Hikaru brought his hand up wiping the tears Kaoru shed lowering his head he placed a gentle kiss on Kaoru's lips "I didn't mean to, like I said earlier today I would never hurt you and I did exactly that. What kind of brother am I if I can't even protect the one I care for? I'm so horrible" Kaoru rolled them over so he was on top. "Don't you ever say that Hikaru, do you hear me! You've been the best brother you've been to me and you can say the same Hikaru, I love you" gasping at his sudden confession "Kao" Hikaru gripped Kaoru's hips flipping the two over, their lips in a bruising kiss. 0_0-0_0

Kaoru laced his hand in Hikaru's as a smile graced his lips "I really do love you Kaoru." Placing a small kiss on Kaoru's forehead "I love you too" Hikaru ran his hand through Kaoru's hair as the younger drifted into sleep. "I will never hurt you again"


End file.
